Futuriste
by sarah30
Summary: Histoire se passant en 3020 racontant l'histoire de Jeanna avec son destin en ces années très sombres. Venez lire, il n'en existe pas, à notre connaissance, d'autre comme elle. CO-ÉCRIT AVEC MARY-EVY.


**FUTURISTE**

Salut à tout le monde!!!

Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic...Elle se passe 1000 années apres la mort de notre cher héro, j'ai nommé Harry Potter!!! J'ai essayé d'imaginer une époque avancée et souriante...mais j'ai eu une autre idee...c'est ma propre vue en ce qui concerne le futur...

Cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée comme les autres... avec l'aide de ma correctrice _(c'est moi j'suis mary-evy sur ff.net, alors si ça vous intéresse d'aller lire mes traductions, surtout pas de gêne!)_, on arrivera à la fin, parce que je n'ai jamais lu une fic qui se déroule après 1000 ans... C'est important pour nous de la finir...

J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Oui, les critiques pour s'améliorer sont toujours d'une très grande aide, surtout que j'entrerai à l'université de traduction. J'ai besoin d'améliorer mon français _(qui est déjà très bien sarah )_ sachant que je ne vis pas dans un pays francophone. Dans mon pays, on ne voit personne utilisant le français et les librairies qui vendent des livres en français sont rares. De plus, le français est ma langue favorite.....

Et voilà comment commence cette mystérieuse histoire...

* * *

FUTURISTE….

CHAPITRE 1:

PROLOGUE:

Je me rapelle lorsque ma mère me comptait des histoires le soir, quand j'en avais encore l'âge. Elle me racontait alors comment cela se passait il y a 1000 ans, l'histoire d'Harry Potter, de ses amis et de Poudlard, où ils rêvaient tous d'un monde meilleur. Ces histoires me permettaient de rêver et de souhaiter que les années à venir seraient meilleures. Malheureusement, lorsque j'ai eu l'âge, ma mère m'a racontée la véritable fin de cette histoire... Tous mes rêves de petite fille, que j'avais si agréablement maintenus, sont disparus cette nuit-là. Je crois même que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai perdu mon innocence d'enfance et que j'ai pris pleinement conscience du monde qui m'entourait et de ce qu'était vraiment mon père.

Tout le monde s'est toujours imaginé que les années 3000 serait une époque où l'on verrait des voitures volantes, des villes super civilisées et où les maisons seraient confortables. Avec un simple bouton, en appuyant sur un simple bouton, on pourrait tout faire! Les guerres seraient oubliées... Ce serait une époque où la liberté serait primée et très appréciée, où les hommes seraient contents et où les esclaves n'existeraient plus... Mais... malheureusement... ce n'est pas comme ça.

Je vis présentement dans cette époque, nous sommes maintenant en 3020. C'est une époque très sombre, comme si le soleil avait pour toujours disparu, dans nos vies et dans nos coeurs. Cette époque a commencé il y a environ 1000 ans... Oui, cela fait plus de 1000 ans que nous vivons dans la terreur. 1000 ans, c'est beaucoup trop...

Elle a commencée quand le jeune sorcier, Harry Potter, a quitté ce monde, emmenant avec lui un des pires mages noirs que le monde sorcier ait connu, Voldemort. Encore aujourd'hui, certaines personnes frissonnent en entendant ce nom… D'autres, plus faibles et plus peureuses, n'osent toujours pas prononcer ce nom, peut-être de peur de le voir surgir du passé et qu'il recommence sa dictature.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter cela, pas un. La prophétie s'est réalisée, le jeune Potter est ressorti dans la guerre dans un état lamentable… un état où il était impossible de rester vivant, de survivre.

À cette époque là, les sorciers étaient largement occupés dans cette guerre, qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin, contre Voldemort. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la naissance d'un autre mage noir, encore plus terrible que ce Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Une fois que Harry Potter fut mort, ce mage noir pris le pouvoir.

Il commença à tuer, à torturer les moldus et tous les demi-sang... Il était encore pire, plus terrifiant dans son comportement psychotique que Voldemort.

Les familles Potter et Weasley, s'y ont largement opposées. Elle fut toutes deux massacrées et trahies… Le sacrifice de leur héro, Harry Potter, fut vain. Les sorciers de sang pur s'étaient rapidement alliés à ce mage noir. Ils ont tué sans scrupule les enfants d'Harry Potter, une jolie petite fille de 12 ans, ayant tout l'avenir devant elle ainsi que deux garçons jumeaux, âgés de 17 ans. Harry Potter s'était marié à l'âge de 18 ans… il en mourut à l'âge de 30 ans, beaucoup trop jeune. La vie n'est pas faite pour mourir mais personne ne peut y échapper. Cependant, certains doivent partir plus rapidement que d'autres, plus rapidement qu'on l'aurait souhaité.

Ce mage a transformé tous les moldus qu'il n'avait pas massacrés en esclaves. Cependant, il n'eut aucun pitié pour les « Sang-de-Bourbe » (je déteste ce mot, il est affreux). Il les tua tous, un par un…

Ce mage fit pire encore que Voldemort, et que tous les mages noirs passés avant lui. Il trouva une méthode pour devenir immortel. Il est toujours vivant aujourd'hui et il a plus de 1000 ans, plus de 1000 de terreur sous son règne.

C'est sans aucun doute l'époque la plus sombre de toute l'histoire. Poudlard est depuis plusieurs centaines d'années réduit, il ne reste presque plus rien de cette magnifique ancienne école, les enfants meurent de faim, de nombreuses maladies dangereuses contaminent le peuple, touchant principalement ces pauvres gens qui ont le malheur de naître moldus. Le monde n'est que misère, douleur, souffrance et larme. Enfin, pour la plupart des gens.

En bref, tout est détruit.

Il n'y a plus aucune humanité.

Plus de lumière.

Plus d'espoir d'un monde meilleur.

Seulement ce noir profond, qui nous engloutis tous un à un.

Quelques demi-sang qui ont réussi à survivre à tous ce chaos ont construits des résidences de la résistance sous le sol. On appelle cette petite ville l'Underground, là où personne ne se laissera malgré tout marcher sur les pieds. Il y existe toujours une petite lueur d'espoir pour ces gens, bien qu'elle soit très minime et que, plus les jours avancent, plus elle s'éteint.

La famille Malfoy est une famille de sang pure qui a largement survécu à toute cette horreur. Elle s'était ralliée avec ce mage.

- Jaenna, ma chérie, descends pour le dejeuner!!!! cria Mira.

Mira Malfoy était une femme ferme mais chaleureuse. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes. Elle était plutôt grande et très jolie.

- J'arrive maman…répondit Jeanna.

Jeanna Malfoy était une gamine de 14 ans. Elle avait les yeux verts luisants et elle était d'une intelligence incroyable.

Elle était une grande farceuse, malgré tout ce qui se vivait autour d'elle, et elle ne se tenait pas tranquille pour deux minutes, gâtée par ses parents. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait… Elle étudiait a Durmstrang qui était devenue la plus grande école de magie après que Poudlard fut presque tout détruit. Elle était une excellente élève, réussissant toujours avec brio ces examens. Par contre, ses parents étaient toujours appelés pour se rendre à l'école à cause des nombreuses farces et attrapes qu'elle préparait contre les professeurs. Elle était, malgré l'environnement dans lequel elle avait toujours grandit, très sensible à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Mira, sa mère, était de la famille Andrade, une fille de Sang Pur. Elle s'était mariée à Rock Malfoy. Rock suivait parfaitement bien la descendance de sa famille. Il avait gardé les mêmes traits que ses ancêtres. Il était un homme dur, mais très tendre avec sa chère fille adorée. Il était le bras droit de Voldevie, le terrible mage noir qui troublait la population depuis environ 1000 ans. Il refusait d'avoir des moldus esclaves dans sa maison car il ne supportait pas, disait-il, que sa fille fréquente de tels monstres.

Il n'avait jamais sans doute imaginé que sa vie changerait pour jamais.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le premier chapitre, SVP, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez!!! Merci bcp!!!! Il y a déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits partiellement, il ne manque plus que votre avis!!!


End file.
